My Sister's Dying
by JustEs
Summary: Piper is in a hospital, dying from cancer, and the family has been told that this may be her last day. Based on my own Mom's death. COMPLETED JUNE 5TH! Thanks to everyone for their love and support!
1. Preparing to Say Goodbye

MY SISTER'S DYING by JustEs 

A/N This fanfic is special, which is why it's the first of my Charmed fanfictions that I'd like to share with all of you. It's based on my own mother's death--written to help me get through the pain of losing her--and is lovingly dedicated to her. Miss you, Mom! Love you!

Disclaimer: David, Trish and Sam are my own characters. All other characters belong to the WB and Aaron Spellings Productions.

CHAPTER ONE

I open my eyes, unable to believe that I actually slept, hoping beyond hope that this was all just a dream. But when I look down and see two brown eyes looking back at me from a face that is as pale as a ghost, I know it isn't. I smile at her and squeeze the hand I never let go all night. "Good morning, Piper! I love you! You made it to Wednesday!" and she smiles back. I know she won't answer. The doctors warned us about that last night. There is so much morphine in her system right now that she won't be able to speak. But her eyes, as alive as ever, say that she loves me, too.

I still can't believe it. My sister, Piper Halliwell, the eldest of the Halliwells for almost 20 years, the strongest of the Charmed Ones, is dying. We've vanquished every sort of bad-guy you could think of -- demons, warlocks, avatars, Greek gods; you name it! We vanquished the Source of All Evil, for Pete's sake, and yet we can't vanquish the thing that is killing my sister. Ovarian cancer, that most sneaky of all cancers, because doctors don't find it until it's much too late, is slowly but surely taking my big sister away from me. Somehow losing her like this--slowly but surely--is tougher than when we lost Prue. Our oldest sister died a hero, killed instantaneously while trying to save an innocent. Much as I hated losing her, knowing that Prue died that way, the way she would've wanted to die, helps console me. But this, just a plain old normal, mortal disease? Funny, I find myself doing something that I didn't think I'd be able to do this day--grin. Piper was always the one who wanted a normal life. Maybe it makes sense that she will die of a normal disease here in a normal hospital!

Just this once, I'm grateful to the Elders who have been the bane of our lives, especially Piper's. They took away Piper's powers to freeze and to explode and made her normal, so she could be here in this hospital where she could at least be comfortable for the rest of her life. They can't heal the cancer, since it wasn't something that was caused by evil, but at least they're making sure that she will never feel pain again.

I still find this all so very hard to believe. How can this possibly be? And how can I, who was the baby of the family for so much of my life, possibly go to being the matriarch? Everyone always took care of me; how can I take care of everyone else? At least when we lost Prue, I had Cole to help keep me sane. Who will do that now? Despite all the boyfriends I've had during my life, I still don't have a husband or a child. The daughter I saw in my vision quest so many years ago still doesn't exist, any more than the daughter Piper saw in that awful future we visited, because we've changed the timeline so much.

I'm just grateful that I was the one elected to stay with Piper for what the doctors said might be the last night of her life. Thanks to the morphine, she is now considered a vulnerable adult. Piper? Vulnerable? Somehow those two words in the same sentence just don't make any sense at all! But that's what is, so the hospital wanted a family member to stay with her during the night, to be certain she wasn't mistreated. Since I have no one, we decided it was best for the others to go home, try to get some sleep, and then come back just as soon as they can this morning. I have Leo and Paige's cell-numbers on a pad on the table. If something terrible started happening last night, I would've called Leo and Paige and they'd orb the family in, rules or no rules! But fortunately, I didn't have to make those calls.

"Phoebe?"

I turn and look into the devastated eyes of my brother-in-law, Leo. I turn back quickly to look at Piper, happy to see that look of love that always came into her eyes whenever she looked at her husband is still there. I immediately jump out of the chair, relinquishing it to the one who deserves to sit next to Piper on this, what might be her last day. He immediately takes her hand and leans down to kiss her and again she smiles back, her eyes glowing with love.

A lot of people who know our Charmed secret may think that Leo, as a whitelighter, will still be able to be with Piper, even after her death, but we know better. Although he is allowed up in Elderland, that isn't the same place as Heaven where the spirits of the dead dwell. He'll be losing her just as much as we will, and his own spirit would not be able to be with hers until when and if he decides to clip his wings permanently and then dies. I know that that is something he is more than tempted to do, but I also know he won't. He and Piper discussed that, and both agreed that Leo continuing to do his job is the best way for him to honor the love he and Piper have always shared. Leo gave up his wings once, thinking he'd be happy with just having his family, unable to follow his destiny. We all know better now, as we've all tried to follow our destiny as the Charmed Ones, protector of the innocents, not just vanquisher of evil beings.

Of course, unlike most other families, we know we won't be losing Piper entirely. After awhile, we'll be able to summon her ghost, the way we can summon the ghosts of our grandmother and our mother and our big sister. But being able to see Piper and talk to her won't be the same as being able to hug her. Although Grams and Mom were allowed to become corporeal several times during the first few years we were Charmed, we are no longer allowed that boon. Maybe when Piper's sons are married, the way Mom was allowed to be corporeal for Leo & Piper's wedding and David & Paige's, but just for ultra-special occasions like that. I wish so very much that Mom or Grams or Prue would be allowed to be corporeal for this, to help me live though it, but I know better. The way Mom and Grams helped Prue make the crossing to the other side, now they and Prue will be helping Piper.

"Aunt Phoebe?"

Turning away from Piper and Leo, I see that there are others at the door, their two sons, 16-year-old Wyatt and 14-year-old Chris, staring at their mother, unable to believe that they are really going to lose her. I reach out my arms and hug them tight, especially Chris. I remember a different version of my nephew who came back from a different future, so he could save his brother and his family--someone who also lost his mother at age 14. Maybe that, losing his mother at that age, is just what's fated, something we simply can't change.

At least that version of Chris succeeded in saving his brother. The oldest of the next generation of Halliwells only uses his great powers for good and totally understands and accepts the responsibility of being the Twice-Blessed Child. His younger brother--half-Elder thanks to the actions of that other version of himself--is much more of an angel than those full-Elders have ever been. I know both of my nephews are wishing that they could use their powers to save their mom. I know the feeling. I remember when Prue died, and Piper wondered what good were our powers if they couldn't save the ones we love.

"Phoebs?"

I look up into the tear-filled eyes of my younger sister, Paige, and she, her husband David and their children, six-year-old Trish and three-year-old Sam, join our family hug. And I suddenly know how I'm going to find the strength to make Piper proud of me--by taking care of the ones she loves.


	2. Remembering Last Night

CHAPTER TWO

Paige pushes the others towards Piper's bed. As they find places to sit, either on chairs or on the bed itself, Paige pulls me out into the common area and then into the family room.

"You OK?" she asks, worriedly.

"No," I admit. "But I will be since you guys are here."

"How was last night?"

I smile at the memory. "I'm glad I'm the one who got to stay."

She frowns. "You didn't keep her up all night!"

I shake my head. "No. I kept my promise. With all that morphine in her system, I don't think she could've anyway."

"At least she's comfortable. That's what counts."

"Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

I grin, remembering. "Held her hand and read her all my recent columns. All the ones she's missed since she's been here."

"You didn't!"

"I sure did--she got a kick out of them. I'm glad I had my briefcase with me when you orbed me here, so I had them all," and she nods. "Except I'd just read her the readers' part and she'd tell me what her advice would've been--her suggestion. Guess what."

"Her advice was the same as yours."

"Yep. She would've made a great advice columnist," and Paige grins sadly. "And every now and then," I continue, "I'd put some ice in her mouth or use it to rub her lips or rub her forehead, like the nurse told us to."

"Good girl. Did she drink anything?"

I sadly shake my head. "Just any liquid she got from the ice," and we hug each other tighter, knowing that this means the end is near. I snuffle back my tears, "But I'm so glad I stayed."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we'd just finished my column for today, and she suggested I read the letters that I was I was using to decide what I'd write next," I pause. "If I write tomorrow's column."

She squeezes my arm. "You will. Just like I'll check on my charges and David and Leo and the boys will check on theirs. You know Piper would want us to do that."

"Yeah, you're right. She would. In fact, she'd be infuriated if we didn't."

"Exactly. So what happened?"

"Well, I was reading all the letters and I'm in the midst of reading this real long one, one I'll have to edit down, but when I try to summarize it, she asks me to just read it whole--she grumbled that she never gets to hear the whole letter--so I do."

"And?" she prompts.

"Well, I'm about halfway through it when the nurse comes in and wants to check Piper's vitals. So I look at her, a kinda "Should I leave?" look, and she just indicates that I should keep reading, so I do, kinda getting out of the way, so she can look Piper over, keeping my eyes on the letter, not on Piper," and again Paige grins. "When she finishes checking Piper out, she waits for me to finish a sentence, then says she'll be interested to see my reply," and Paige smirks. "Then she turns to Piper, and says, 'Piper, I think we're going to give you a treat and just let you sleep the rest of the night. No more tests. Would you like that?"

Paige grins. "I can imagine her reaction to that!"

I grin back. "Yeah, she says it would be wonderful, and the nurse leaves. So I go back to the letter, but the nurse must have given her some more morphine, coz she keeps drifting off, but as soon as I stop reading, she opens her eyes and goes, 'And…', so I keep going. And when I'm done, I'm sure she's sound asleep, but she opens her eyes and gives me her advice. And you know something?"

"No, what?"

"While I was reading it, I figured out what I was going to advise, and for once, Piper's advice was totally opposite of mine!"

"So whose advice are you going to publish?"

"Mine, of course."

"Phoebe!"

"Well? I don't want my readers to think I've freaked!"

"Did you tell her that you disagreed?"

"Nah. She'll never know," and I slap my mouth as I realize what I just said.

She squeezes me. "That's OK. I know what you mean, and she would, too. But that's why you're glad you stayed?"

"No, that comes later."

"OK, keep going."

"Well, I could tell she's really fighting sleep, so I tell her that I promised you guys that I wouldn't keep her up all night and if she wants to sleep, she could, so she says that that would be nice and closes her eyes, and is asleep in no time. I'll admit it scared me a bit--I was afraid she wouldn't wake up. But I could hear her snoring, so I knew she was OK," and we both smile, knowing how loudly our big sister snores.

"And?"

"Well, just like I did before, I use my other hand, the one not holding Piper's, to read a few more letters myself, when an intern comes in with a cart and says he's come to take Piper for another MRI."

"No!" screams Paige.

I nod, my eyes blazing at the memory. "That's what I yelled. And Piper's eyes pop open and she starts crying out, 'No! No!' and I'm glad she no longer has her explosion powers, or that intern would've been a million bits!" and we both smirk.

But Paige's smirk quickly turns to alarm. "Oh, poor Piper! She must really hate those things! What did you do?"

"Well, I pat Piper's hand, and I tell the intern, 'No, the nurse said they weren't gonna do any more tests tonight. That they were gonna let her sleep!' And Piper says, 'That's right! You listen to her!"

"So did he?"

"Well, he says he better check with her nurse and I tell him that's a good idea and Piper goes, 'That's right!' and he left and never came back, so I guess the nurse told him no."

"Oh, Phoebs! I'm so glad you were there and awake!"

"Yeah, so am I! Had I been asleep, they probably would've just figured she was delirious and taken her anyway! Can you imagine having to go in an MRI tube at a time like this?" and since we've both had to go through that experience at one time or another, we both shudder.

"What happened next?" Paige wants to know.

"Well, I smooth Piper's hair out of her face and I tell her, 'Don't worry, Sis, I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you. You just enjoy your sleep!"

"Good girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, I am, too. And even if I wasn't, the smile of gratitude that Piper gave me before she closed her eyes again said it all."

"Oh! You're gonna have to tell Leo and the boys about that!"

"Yeah, I will. Did they go home with you?"

"No, I wanted them to, so I could try to get them to eat, but they wanted to try to sleep in their own beds, and thought that we should do the same."

"I'm thinking about moving back into the Manor for awhile."

"Why? It's not like they'll be all alone. They'll have each other."

"Yeah, I know, but can you imagine three males trying to take care of the Manor?" and now Paige has to laughingly agree. "Besides, something else happened."

"What's that?"

"Well, just before Piper went back to sleep, she smiles at me and says, 'Take care of my sweetie, OK?"

"Oh!" and Paige snuffles a few tears.

"Yeah, that's why I'm thinking maybe I should."

"We'll just have to play it by ear. You may just want to go over once a week or something. That's what I've been thinking about doing. You know, just to do the housework, maybe fix and freeze some meals, even if Chris is a pretty good cook, and Piper taught him everything she knows. But you'll definitely have to tell them about that later, especially Leo. Is that it?"

"Pretty much. Next time she opened her eyes, it was just before you guys got here."

"So that, 'take care of my sweetie', will be her last words until we see her ghost." and Paige blinks back more of her tears.

I nod, blinking back my own. "Yeah," and we cry on each other for awhile, before Paige says, "C'mon, let's get back to her," and I nod, so we head back to the room. The others are all surrounding Piper, touching her in some way. David moves out of the way, so Paige can sit next to Piper and touch the elbow of her arm that doesn't have all the tubes, then David puts his hands on Paige's shoulder, supporting her. I can't help but wish I had someone to support me. Both of Piper's sons are holding Piper's hands, while Leo has his hand on Piper's head, probably wishing that he could heal her and knowing he can't. Little Trish and Sam are sitting at the foot of the bed, touching their auntie's feet. I just stand at the foot of the bed, figuring I had more than my share of her time and attention last night. 


	3. Celebrating Piper's Life

CHAPTER THREE

No sooner are Paige and I in the room, than a couple of nurses come in, one carrying a tray full of pastries and the other carrying a tray full of coffee and juice and soda. The one with the pastries sets it on Piper's tummy, while the one with the drinks put its down on the little end table next to her bed. We thank the nurses and look at the food. I'm only going to have coffee--help wake me up after the long night with Piper--but I'm surprised to realize how hungry I am and grab a pastry, and the others follow suit.

"It's good," declares little Sam, mouthful of donut. "But not as good as yours, Auntie-Pi!" and that makes us all smile sadly, realizing that we're never going to get to eat any of Piper's fantastic cooking again, even if she has taught Chris everything she knows.

Chris manages a sad grin. "Yeah, remember when that demon destroyed the kitchen and the thing that upset Mom the most was the batch of cupcakes that were destroyed?"

"Hey, why not?" retorts Wyatt. "Those were for my birthday party!" and to all of our surprise, we all begin to laugh.

Well, that reminds Paige of a Piper-story, which reminds me of one, which reminds David of one, which reminds Trish of one, and on it goes. What should be a sad occasion is turning into a celebration of Piper's life with lots of laughter and smiles and hugs, even some light-hearted teasing that our family is so well known for. Even Leo, who never adds any stories, still has to smile wanly at some of the memories.

Until I happen to glance at the guest of honor and notice something that nearly breaks my heart. I watch for a few minutes, until I'm sure. Walking around the others, I stand next to Piper's head, opposite of Leo, and begin repeating the stories as I hear them.

After a bit, Paige glares at me in typical-little-sister-manner. "You don't have to keep repeating everything. She can hear."

Sadly, I shake my head. "No, she can't. Not that well."

"Yes, she can!" retorts Wyatt. "They always say the hearing is the last sense to go!"

I shake my head again. "Maybe, but I've been watching her expressions. When you guys say anything, there's no change, but when I repeat them, she smiles and her eyes move to look at the person who's talking, then back to me. Maybe it's the morphine, I don't know, but unless you're right next to her ears, I don't think she can hear you."

Well, they all gasp at another sign that we're losing her, and it takes the air out of the bubble of the celebration. Leave it to little Sam to put it back in. "That's OK. My Grampa can't hear so good neither--you just gotta shout a lot," and that puts the sad smiles back on our faces, except for Trish, who grins. "Yeah, Daddy, remember when he didn't even hear Mommy sparkle and was so surprised when suddenly she was there?" and that get us going again, but this time no one complains when I repeat each one, and Piper is able to enjoy all of the memories along with us. 


	4. Keeping Piper's Request

CHAPTER FOUR

I'm not sure how long we've been here, sharing stories and memories, me still passing them onto Piper, so she can share them, too, but a doctor has just walked in.

"Excuse us, but we're going to have to ask you people to leave the room for awhile. We need to take some tests and then we'll probably take a nice little nap, right, Ms. Halliwell?"

I've always hated doctors and nurses who call themselves "we", coz usually what "we" want isn't what I want, and the way the smile in her eyes turns to a glare tells me Piper feels the same way! But Leo nods and ushers all of us out and back to the family area. There's a puzzle already started on one of the tables, so David, Chris and Wyatt sit around it and began working it, but they're obviously not trying very hard. There's also a table with some kid toys, so Trish & Sam go over there, and Paige joins them, but they play with as much enthusiasm as the "puzzle-solvers".

Leo looks at both options, but then just sighs and flops down on a chair away from the others. He closes his eyes as if he's trying to sleep, but they keep popping open, so, remembering my sister's last words to me, I walk over, sit next to him, and take his hand. Not sure what to say, I borrow Paige's words to me "You ok?"

He looks up, eyes pleading. "Please tell me I did the right thing! I can still change my mind!"

I know what he's asking, and I sadly shake my head. No, we're doing the right thing; it's what Piper would want, I'm sure.

Last night, after taking some tests, the doctor called Leo into his office. He told him that they had reached a crisis point. The chemo and radiation that Piper has been enduring for the last few months isn't working and the cancer has spread, so Leo, as the next-of-kin, had a choice to make. The doctor could operate and remove the cancer, but because her immune system has been compromised by the chemo and the radiation, there would be a very good chance that she might die on the table, and even if she didn't, there would be a better than 50-50 chance that she would have to remain on a respirator and in the hospital for the rest of her life. Leo knew there was no way he could do that to Piper, but he needed some reassurance.

"Tell me this," he asked the doctor. "If that was your wife in there, what would you do?"

The doctor admitted, "If there was a better than 50-50 chance that she could go back to being the active, full-of-life woman I love, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But if she had the same chance your wife does, I'd want her to die with dignity."

Leo nodded. "I agree. I love her too much to put her through all of that."

"Then we'll do what we can to keep her comfortable, but if you have family that would like to have a chance to say good-bye while she can still speak, I'd suggest you get them here soon."

Now I squeeze Leo's hand. "Of course you're doing the right thing! Piper told you so herself when you told her the choices!" and he nods. "She doesn't want to take that chance of being stuck in a coma, a vegetable, not being able to communicate with us and not being able to be with Mom and Dad and Grams and Prue!"

Tears fill his eyes. "But I'm going to miss her so much!"

They fill mine, too. "We all will, but together we'll make it somehow," and he nods. 


	5. Understanding Piper's Request

CHAPTER FIVE

Suddenly it hits me. Giving Leo's hand a tight squeeze, I tell him, "There's something I want to tell you." He looks at me questioningly, so I tell him about last night. When I finish, I add, "I've been wondering why she specifically asked me to take care of her sweetie--you--and not the boys or the girls--but you, when through this whole ordeal, you've proven that you can take care of yourself." He looks at me questioningly. "That's why, Leo, that's why! She knows how guilty you'd feel about this, and she wants to be sure that you don't beat yourself over this; that it's truly the right thing to do," and he smiles at me gratefully.

Just then Paige walks over. She must've overheard what I said, because she smiles and says, "She's absolutely right."

He smiles, "Thanks, both of you. I don't how I'd get through this without you."

Paige grins. "Ditto!"

I nod. "Now don't worry about it and try to get some rest."

He sighs. "I wish that I could just orb Piper and me away to some deserted island, so it could just be the two of us, like I did when we first found out about this. Then, knowing that she's there with me and in my arms, I could sleep without any problems."

We smile sadly as Paige tells him, "We wish you could do that, too, even if it would prevent us from seeing her, besides giving the poor nurses and doctors fits!" and that makes him smirk. Then she turns to look over at her kids. "I wasn't sure if I should bring the girls. But she's been like a mother to them as much as she has to Wyatt & Chris," and I nod.

So does Leo. "I'm just glad that you used taking care of your charges and David taking care of his as a reason for her to watch them for you. It's given her a chance to have as much of a normal life the last few years as a witch can have! I'm so glad she had a chance to have that."

"Well, it wasn't an excuse! We really did need someone to watch them, someone who understands their powers and can handle them despite them."

I grin. "Yeah, when she gives them a time-out, she gives them a time-out!" and I flick my hands in imitation of Piper using her freezing powers, which although it didn't work on good witches, sure worked on magical kids who were acting up!

They both grin back, then Paige sighs. "You mean she gave them a time-out. I don't know what we're going to do with the girls now."

"We'll figure out something," I assure her. "I'd take them, but I can't give them a time-out. With their powers, they'd walk all over me!"

"That's OK; David & I will figure out something, even if it means having to bind their powers."

"Oh, no!" I protest. "You can't do that! They're both old enough to remember having them. And when they see their cousins using their powers, they'll wonder why they don't have any."

She shrugs. "Well, Grams did it to you and Piper and Prue. I'm not saying it's what we'll do--that's a last resort." Then she smirks. "Maybe we'll end up taking them Up There!"


	6. Taking a Break at the Apartment

I giggle. "Oh, that would serve those Elders right!" and they both smile.

She sighs. "No, truly, if it's really that much of a problem, I may just ask the Elders to reassign my charges to another whitelighter until the kids are old enough to handle their powers without close supervision."

Leo nods. "That may be for the best. It's why I'm glad that once I got my powers back, the Elders didn't give me any charges besides our extended family until the boys were ready for charges of their own. Being able to help Piper raise them without worrying about my other charges was among the best times of my life. She was really depressed when Chris, her baby, told her he didn't need watching any more, then went out and proved it. You asked her if she could watch the girls for you at just the right time. Being a mother is what she always does best and enjoys the most, even more than being a witch."

I grin. "You kidding? A lot more than being a witch!" and he has to agree.

Paige nods firmly. "Yeah. Although I love watching and helping my charges, I'm those girls' mom, so it's about time I act like one on a full-time basis. With David's job, we can sure afford it."

I hug her, "Oh, Piper would be so proud of you for deciding that!" Then I turn serious. "Just remember that you gave Piper some of the best years of her life. Getting to watch them while knowing that Wyatt and Chris are old enough and in control of their powers enough that they can help us banish demons and save innocents without the Power of Three was really a treat for her. So no fair you feeling guilty!" and she grins and nods. "And I'm glad you brought them. I'm sure Piper appreciated the chance to see them, and they'll remember getting to see her. And what would we have done without Sam to lighten the mood?" and she nods, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering if maybe I should take her home for awhile, let her run off some of her energy. You know how her powers act up when she has too much energy! Wouldn't want her orbing in front of a doctor or nurse!"

Leo nods. "Good idea. What about Trish?"

"I think she'll want to stay, but I'll ask her."

"Well, as long as you're going home, would you mind dropping me off at my place and then bringing me back?" I ask. "After sleeping in these clothes, I'd really like to have a chance to shower and change."

"Sure." Then she thinks of something. She turns to Leo. "What if something starts happening?"

We all know what she means by "something". "From what the doctor told me last night, I don't think anything will happen until this evening. It's the only reason I agreed to leave and have you guys leave, too. If I thought she might not wake up, no way they'd get us out of there!"

"But what if they're just saying that and if they don't know for sure?" I ask.

"Well, there's always that possibility, but they've been pretty up-front with me through the whole thing. And, Paige, I can contact you, but, Phoebe…"

"Yeah, I know. And I wouldn't want you or anyone else to come after me and miss being with Piper. It's OK. Somehow I just get the feeling that I'll know. I knew it when Dad was close to going. I'll know when Piper is, and she's not now." and they agree. Then I look sternly at Leo. "You try to get some sleep, OK?" and he reluctantly agrees.

As expected, Trish wants to stay at the hospital, and David agrees to watch her, so Paige picks up Sam (who protests to no avail) and after explaining to Wyatt and Chris what we're doing, we all go into a side hallway. First Paige orbs me home, then she orbs herself and Sam to their place.

After a long hot shower, which feels wonderful, I sit down at my computer. This is another reason I wanted to come home. I go online, go into my inbox and set up a new message to all of my contacts, which now also includes all of Piper's contacts from her inbox. Ever since Piper first got sick, it's become my job to keep all of our friends advised of her condition. Only a few days ago I got to write and tell them that Piper was doing a lot better and was able to go home from the hospital. I'll never forget how excited she was to get to see the Manor. Leo even carried her over the threshold! As I watched her take in all of the sights of the Manor, the look of excitement on her face told us that she didn't think she'd ever get a chance to touch any of her things again, something I very happily passed on to our friends. Now I'll have to tell them something totally different.

It's not an easy email to write as I type and then delete, type and then delete, type and delete. I finally decide to just make it simple:

"I hate to inform you all, but my sister Piper will probably join our parents and our sister Prue sometime this evening. Please keep her and her family in your thoughts and prayers today--and save some for me, too!

Love,  
Phoebe"

After I hit the Send button, I start reading and replying to some of my mail, but it's hard, because most of it was written thinking that Piper had made an amazing recovery and was going to be OK, at least for few more years. If only…

Now I'm so antsy that I can't stand it. Leaving a message for Paige: "Couldn't wait. Going back," I grab my car keys and head back to the hospital and Piper.


	7. Driving Back to the Hospital

CHAPTER SEVEN 

As I drive towards the hospital, I quickly discover that this was a mistake. I should've waited for Paige's orb. I'm having a very hard time concentrating on driving--my mind is totally on Piper. So I stick to the back roads while avoiding the freeways (not easy in California!) and thank God that the hospital isn't very far away.

I wonder whether Piper is awake. I wonder if she's OK. I'm sure they gave her more morphine. What effect will it have on her now? But most of all, how much longer will she stay with us? Will I really know when she's ready to go, like I did with Dad? No one orbed me when he was dying--it was a lot like this, when I was just driving as quickly as I could, not even trying to concentrate, just trying to get there! I even sped down the freeway! I got there in record time! Oh, Mom or Grams or Prue or someone must've been watching out for me that I didn't crash or something, and I hope they're with me again now! Just don't sparkle in, you guys! You'll scare the crap out of me and I will crash! That's why no one orbed then--they called me on my cell while I was already out driving and didn't want to startle me by orbing in. Since no one knew how much time Daddy had, they didn't even want to take the time for me to stop somewhere, so they could orb me--they just wanted me to get there! That's what Leo was warning when he told me no one would be able to orb me. I know, I understand, but, man, I needed that shower, and, man, I needed to send that email!

I remember when I was taking this same route to try to say good-bye to Dad that part of me hoped he'd hang on, so I could say good-bye and half of me thought that was being awful selfish; that if he wanted to be with Mom that I should just hope that he'd let go and be with her. But there was a silent, still part of me, deep inside, that knew that he'd still be there, and he was. I got a chance to say good-bye and watch him cross. I'll get that chance with Piper, I just know it! Yes, I actually said good-bye to her last night and got to tell her how much I love her and how much I'll miss her and she got to tell me and the rest of us good-bye and thanks and how much she loves us and that she'll say hi to the rest of our family after she crosses, but I want to be there when she goes. I want to be close by. I want to see the look in her eyes when she sees that light she's always talked about all of those other times she died but came back. I want to see her face light up when she sees Mom & Dad & Grams & Prue waiting for her. I want to watch her cross that line. But, oh, Sis, if you want to just let go, I understand, Piper, I really do! It must be so hard to just hang in there. But I still hope you do.

Oh, thank you, God! There's the hospital! I made it! Now I pray that I can find a parking spot. Times like this I wish I had TK so I could just kinda bump a car over! But, no, that's personal gain, and each time we do that, it comes back and bite us. I don't need to be bitten now! And look! A spot! And fairly close to the door! Thank you, God! Piper, here I come!

I run through the hallway as quickly as I can and even hit a lucky streak by not having to wait for the elevator. Once I'm on the eighth floor, I run down the hall and into the Critical Cancer Ward and run across the room to Piper's room, then I stop and stare in her room.


	8. Joining the Chant

CHAPTER EIGHT

Piper's awake, but both corners of her mouth are turned down. I know that that's from the morphine. I also know it means that until we see her ghost, we'll never see Piper smile again and that hurts, really hurts. But I see that her eyes are still alive and smiling, enjoying the company, and I understand why.

You see, there are a number of women in the room and they're all chanting. Of course, I recognize them. They're all witches, if not magical witches, at least ones who practice Wicca. My email must've brought them all running, and I thank God for that. It seems funny thanking God when I know that all of these people are thanking the Goddess for the gift of the life of Piper, but Mom & Grams raised all of us girls Christian, the way Mom & Dad raised Prue & Piper. I have a hunch Grams would've preferred raising us Wiccan--she is a Wiccan high priestess, after all--but I think she was afraid that if we went to the ceremonies with her, we'd find out that we were witches and find out about our powers before she thought we were ready. So even though we go to a number of ceremonies like this one every year, we've never joined a coven outside of our own family and still consider ourselves Christian and celebrate Christian holidays, even going to church each Sunday. Ever since that day shortly after we received our powers, when Piper was able to go into a church and not be struck down, we knew it was OK to be both Christian and witches. But even though we're not Wiccans, there's something about their chants that brings comfort in times of sadness, and I know that that's why Piper's eyes are still smiling.

The women turn to smile sadly at me and I smile back, as I join in the chant. Then I notice that someone else is in the room. Off to the side, sitting in a chair is my older niece, Trish. She's just sitting there, listening to the chants, her eyes open wide. Like Leo, David was never a witch, even before he became a whitelighter, so this is all new and strange to Trish. I walk over by her and motion towards the door, silently asking if she wants me to take her away, but she shakes her head. So I go back by the bed, join hands with the other witches and join in the chant.

When it's done, they all start talking to Piper, but I explain about her having trouble hearing, so they each take turns going up near her and speaking her name. Piper's eyes move towards the sound of each new voice and her eyes glow; it's so obvious that she recognizes each one and is happy to see them.

Finally, they each turn to me, hug me and tell me, "Blessed be." They each add that they will keep up the prayers for Piper all day long, and I thank them for that, and then they each leave.

Once they're all gone, I turn to Trish. "You OK, sweetie?" I ask.

She nods and walks over to me. "Why were they talkin' in that strange language?" she asks.

"It's how they pray," is all I can think of.

"Why did that say it in that funny way?"

"It's called chanting. It's, uh, how they pray."

"But why were you chantin', too, Auntie-Phoe? I've seen you prayin' in church. That's not how you pray. Is that how you really pray? Is that how Auntie-Pi really prays?" and she turns to look at Piper in confusion. "She never prays that way when she's takin' care of us."


	9. Explaining the Chant to Trish

Oh, Paige, where are you when I need you? "Well, we kinda pray both ways. I'm sorry, honey, but I think you're gonna have to wait until your mom gets back. She'll explain."

"I suppose," she pouts.

"Where your dad? Where's your Uncle-Le? What about Wyatt & Chris?"

"In the family room. Those ladies came into the family room and greeted Chris & Wyatt, so I knew they knew them. They woulda greeted Uncle-Le, but he was sleepin'," and I thank God for that. Trish continues, "They said they wanted to see Piper, so Wyatt took 'em in there, then came back. I wanted to go see Auntie-Pi, too, but Dad said to let them have their chance. But then I had to go to the bathroom. I heard funny noises, so I went to go see and it was those ladies making that funny sound, the, the chant?" and I nod. "It sounded kinda cool, so I went in and sat on the chair and listened and then you came in and started chanting, too."

I wish she'd stop with the fact that I chant, too, and when I glance at Piper, I swear her eyes are laughing at me! Piper! Trying to distract Trish, I say, "C'mon, let's go see the others and let them know that Auntie-Pi is awake," and she nods. "Wait a sec." I turn back to Piper, "Piper? We'll be back soon with the others," and her eyes blink as if she's nodding, so I take Trish by the hand and we head back to the family room.

"Auntie-She!" screams Trish as she runs and hugs Sheila tight.

I, in turn, find myself in Darryl's tight hug. "We came as soon as we got your email, he says, sorrow in his voice. "How you holding up?"

"Managing," I shrug. "What else can I do?"

"I'm so sorry, Phoebe!"

"Yeah, so am I. But I'm so glad you're here."

"Well, I can't stay too long. I've gotta get back to the station soon. But I'll be back as soon as I'm off, and I told Wyatt & Chris that I'll bring Dare with me. He'll be pretty upset when he finds out and I know he'll want to be here, to be able to see Piper again and to be here for you guys, especially the boys. I'm just glad we didn't get that email before Dare left for school, even if he will wonder why Wyatt & Chris aren't there today."

I sigh. "I just hope Piper's still here when you get back."

"Well, Sheila's going to stay, and she'll be able to tell when it's getting close to time. She'll call me on her cell, if necessary."

I nod, because, of course, Darryl's right. Before she had Dare--Darryl, Jr.--Sheila was a nurse, right here at this same hospital, so she's had to watch a lot of people go and would recognize the signs.

"Well, before you leave, come see Piper. She's awake."

"Are those other women gone?" Sheila asks. "We saw them in there and wanted to give them their chance with her, since Wyatt said they said that they couldn't stay long."

"Yeah, they left," Trish mutters. "Them and their chanting."

David raises his eyebrows at me questioningly and I just shrug. He & Paige can figure that part out later. These are among the few times when I'm glad I don't have kids, just nieces and nephews!

Leo, who's awake, has already gone back to Piper's room, along with Wyatt & Chris. They left just as soon as I said that she was awake--and I'm glad that they'll have a chance to just have their immediate family together with Piper for awhile.

Sheila seems to think the same thing. Sitting down, she says, "Trish, I think I've figured out where this piece of this puzzle goes. Maybe we can find a few other pieces before your mom and your sister get back."

Trish growls--she's no dummy--takes after her Auntie-Phoe, I must say!--but sits down and they work on the children's puzzle, while David, Darryl & I try to find some pieces for the adult one--a beautiful mountain scene with lots of blue sky and blue lake and green trees and green grass and white snow--although like before, none of us are trying too hard.


	10. Understanding Chris' Choice

A/N I received a review on another one of my fanfic saying that I should use the word "and" rather than the ampersand (and) because it's more professional. I agree totally. The reason I was using the ampersand is it sounded more "Phoebe" to me. Then it hit me—Phoebe's a professional writer herself, her advice column. Of course, she'd use the word "and", so I'm going to change it from here on. Thanks again for the advice!

CHAPTER TEN

I don't know how long we've been working on the door, but the door just opened and Paige is walking through, Sam in her arms.

"Piper's awake," she immediately says.

"Yeah, we know," I tell her. "We were trying to give Leo and the boys some time with her."

I don't think she heard me—she's squealing her own delight at seeing the Morrisses, as does little Sam, too.

"I really gotta get going soon," Darryl admits apologetically.

Paige nods. "Well, you gotta go see Piper, so she'll know you've been here."

We all agree, so we all walk back into the room. As we walk in, I watch my little sister, and I see the shock that comes to her eyes as she also realizes that our big sister has lost her smile. Leo, back in his place next to Piper's head, his hand resting on her head, while each of his sons hold one of Piper's hand, looks up and nods, before turning to Piper. "Piper," he says, "You have more visitors." and a questioning look comes into Piper's eyes as they move back and forth, looking for the newcomers.

Leo steps aside, motioning Darryl to take his place, and Chris indicates to Sheila to stand next to him, so she can also be right next to Piper's head. Piper's eyes glow as she spots each of them, and they both tell her how much they love her and how much they're going to miss her. The look she gives them clearly says that she agrees, and as has happened so much during this day already, I find myself blinking back my tears.

Darryl apologetically tells her that he's gotta get going, but that he'll be back soon and will bring Dare with him, so she better stick around, she hear? Piper's eyes laugh before they blink in a nod, and Darryl goes around, hugging everyone, before he leaves and Leo takes back his rightful spot.

After he leaves, we continue to celebrate Piper's life, remembering all of the wonderful events that we have shared with her, now with Sheila reminding us of stuff that we shared with the Morrises. Leo's the one sharing all of this with Piper, whose eyes continue to laugh at all the funny stuff and tear a little at the sadder ones, which Leo tenderly wipes away. Just like before, it seems like just when things get to be a bit too bummerish, either Trish or Sam tosses in something funny, which makes all of us laugh, even Piper's eyes. These are often stuff Charmed, and I can tell that Sheila is still a bit unsure how to react--it's weird how after all this time, she and Darryl still pretend that magical stuff just doesn't exist, unless something demonic happens and they need our help. Dare, on the other hand, thinks it's cool, making him a perfect friend for Wyatt and Chris.

Speaking of Chris, he just made a very strange sound.

"Chris?" asks Leo, and at the tone in his voice, Piper's eyes grow concerned, too.

"Janna," he replies. "She's in trouble."

"Well, then go," Leo orders without a second thought.

Chris shakes his head. "I can't, Dad. I was going to, but her call just slowly faded. That's gotta mean only one thing…"

We all look at one another, while Sheila pretends that she doesn't hear any of this. Janna is on of Chris' charges. She's relatively new to the Craft, but has some pretty special powers, which Chris is helping her develop. The only problem is that creatures of evil want those powers, too. If Janna's call to her whitelighter had just blinked out, it would mean it's too late--Janna' dead and her killer--who would have to be a warlock--now has her powers. But since her call just faded, that means she's been captured by a demon and taken to the Underworld, where her call can't be heard, but where the demon will try to make her turn evil, and her powers with her.

"Chris!" Leo commands. "Go! Now!"

We all know that only Janna's whitelighter--Chris--would be able to track her once he goes to the Underworld. It may take him some time to track her and save her by orbing out, but only he can do it, especially with him being part-Elder.

Chris firmly shakes his head, the first time I've ever seen him refuse to follow Leo's command. "Dad, no! I can't!" and his eyes go to Piper. I reach over to squeeze his hand, understanding so very well. Just like when I was racing towards the hospital, he's afraid that his mother will be gone when he gets back.


	11. Explaining Piper's Promise

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Piper's eyes go up to Leo, a question in them. He quickly explains what's going on, and now none of us miss Piper's next message. Her eyes go straight to Wyatt, a look that says, "Remember?" and then go to Chris.

Wyatt sighs. "Mom's right, Chris. You remember the promise she gave me. She just gave you the same one."

Chris now walks so he's right next to his mother and squeezes her hand. "Mom, are you sure?" and Piper's eyes nod.

"Son?" Leo asks. "Do you want me to go, too?" and again Piper's eyes nod.

But Wyatt shakes his head. "No, Dad. You stay with Mom. I'll go with Chris." He walks up so he's on the other side of Leo and looks down at Piper. "See ya soon, Mom," and now her eyes absolutely glow with pride in her sons.

Both Wyatt and Chris hug all of us and then orb out.

Sheila looks at us questioningly.

I can't help smirking at her. "You sure you wanna know?" and she first shrugs then nods

I nod. "OK Wyatt has a charge; Bill, who's a future whitelighter, but he's not a witch and doesn't know of the existence of magic. Wyatt discussed it with Mom and Dad and Paige, even the Elders, and they all agree that it's best for him not to know, so Wyatt has to be real careful around him. Bill's an archeologist and Wyatt has been posing as his assistant and can only go when he doesn't have school. But when they go on an expedition, it usually takes at least a week, sometimes more. During that time, Wyatt has to stay totally out of touch with the family, magic-wise--we can phone him or email him, but he can't orb or anything like that, in case Bill sees him. In the same way, no one can orb to him. Well, Bill thought he might have found Atlantis!"

Sheila's eyes get very big. "Wow!"

Leo nods, taking over. "We thought it might be what helps Bill become a whitelighter. So both he and Wyatt have been very excited about it, but they were supposed to leave a week ago Friday."

Sheila nods understandingly, "That was the first time Piper was in the hospital."

Leo nods. "Every single day when Wyatt would come visit Piper here, she'd ask him whether he was excited about going, whether he had his ticket, what he was taking, when he was leaving, stuff like that. Poor Wyatt was in such a quandry! He really wanted to go and be with Bill--especially if there were demonic problems, as there has been on some of the previous expeditions, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave, because he was afraid that she, Piper, wouldn't still be here when he got back! Finally Friday came, the day Wyatt was supposed to leave. He came here and told Piper and me that he wasn't going to go; that he couldn't leave and take the chance that she wouldn't still be there when he got back. Piper got very upset, the most upset that I've ever seen her with the boys. She reminded him that Bill is his charge and his place is with him. She told him to go and have a great time and not to worry about her--that she would still be there when he got back, and so he left. Well, when he got to the site, Phoebe's email was waiting for him."

Sheila smiles, obviously also remembering my email. "Piper had improved so much that she was going to get to go home!" And Piper's eyes also shine in memory, not even needing Leo to repeat it for her.

Leo nods, also managing a smile. "Needless to say, Wyatt and Bill had a great time, especially because there were no demonic troubles, and even though they didn't find Atlantis, they found evidence of a different culture that may be even more important. And when Wyatt came home last Friday, Piper was still home, just like she promised," and now Piper's eyes glow.

Sheila nods. "I get it. This time Piper promised Chris that she'll still be here when he gets back, so he better just go do his duty."

Paige nods. "And knowing how strong-willed Piper is, you can bet your bottom dollar that she will," and when .Leo repeats that for Piper, I swear her eyes smirk!


	12. Confronting the Admin

CHAPTER TWELVE

The doctor came in to check on Piper, so they shooed us all out, and so we're all returning to the family room, and one of the hospital admins is following us, a large manila envelope in his hands. I recognize that envelope--a different admin gave one to us after Prue was killed, and another one gave one to Piper shortly before I arrived, just in time to see Dad cross over.

Once we're all in the family room, the admin hands the envelope towards Leo, and his face grows even paler, as he jerks his hands away as if the envelope is on fire.

"Mr. Wyatt," the admin insists. "You're going to need this information to help plan the funeral and to take care of all of the other legal matters after your wife dies."

Just like with Dad, the words "funeral" and "wife dies" makes all of us jerk in pain.

Sheila reaches out to take the envelope from him. "That's OK. This family has gone through this before. They know what to do."

"Well, then you know that we'll do everything we can to make Ms. Wyatt ("Halliwell!" I growl.) comfortable. If she needs any drugs to make this easier, just let us know."

"Not necessary," I insist. "My sister is ready to go and be with the rest of our family who have gone before us and is enjoying a chance to be with us while she can. She's not afraid and won't be."

"Well, if that changes as she feels the end coming--"

"It won't," and Paige agrees with me.

"Well, if it does--"

"If it does, we'll let you know," Leo agrees, giving both me and Paige the sign to just settle down. But I hate the thought of them giving Piper something and taking away that sparkle, that life, in her eyes before she's ready to take it away herself!

The admin nods, then continues, "Another thing. We've been having complaints from other families that there has been much too much commotion in that room. We must insist that only three of you can be in the roomat a time."

Leo nods his acceptance. "We understand. Please tell the other families we're sorry."

I'm staring at both of them in shock. Three? Only three! Who should be in there when it's finally time for Piper to cross over? Well, of course, it should be Leo, Wyatt and Chris, so that means they should stay in there, since we have no idea when the end will come. But what about me? What about Paige and David and the girls? I feel tears coming to my eyes. Paige reaches out and hugs me tight, as we both feel like we've already lost our big sister.


	13. Thanking their Rock

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"No," Sheila insists, her eyes blazing. "Leo's paying for a large room. There's enough space for all of us, and we'll get out of the way if the doctors or nurses needs to get at Piper." She turns to look at one of Piper's friends and one of her employees who were with us at the time that the doctor shooed us out. "Would you guys mind getting a hold of Piper's other friends and employees and let them know that it's better to just have the family here?"

They nod, and after hugging us all, they leave.

"Will that work?" Sheila asks the admin. "I used to work at this hospital. I know the rules."

The admin sighs. "For now. But if I hear any more complaints…"

"You won't," I insist.

"Please accept my condolence," he says, although he doesn't sound like he means it.

"How long?" Paige asks in a small voice.

He shakes his head. "That's impossible to say," and he leaves.

"Yeah, right," Sheila mutters. "They just say that so you can't sue them if they're wrong."

Leo hugs Sheila tight. "Thank you, Sheila. You and Darryl have been our Rocks of Gibraltar though this entire ordeal. I don't know what we'd do without you."

She hugs him back, "The same thing we'd do without you guys. Now I'll leave, and let Darryl & Dare know that we can't come back. Be sure to say good-bye to Piper for Dare and give his condolences to the boys."

I very firmly shake my head. "No. Especially after what you just did, what you guys have done for us all along, well, you guys are as much part of Piper's family as we are. We'll all try to stay quiet and keep our comings and goings to as little as possible. But when the time comes, we're all going to be in that room to watch Piper cross over!" and Leo very firmly agrees as do Paige and David.

Even Trish comes over and hugs her. "That's right, Auntie-She! You gotta stay!" and Sam chimes in with "Stay, Auntie-She, stay!"

Sheila smiles, a tear of joy in her eye, then insists that we go downstairs to the cafeteria and get some lunch. None of us really feel like eating, but we figure we better, just to keep up our strength. For hospital food, it's not that bad. I notice that it closes at 7, so I figure I better keep that in mind if we're still around in time for supper. I hope we are, but there's just no saying for sure.

When we get back up to the eighth floor and glance in, Piper is still sleeping, so we return to the family room. Paige decides to take Sam for another "run" and I have to admit that the couch where Leo took his earlier nap looks awful good, after being up so late last night. Insisting that they wake me up if anything starts happening, I sit down and am surprised that I'm actually beginning to fall asleep.

---------------

Piper! Chris! Wyatt! No! No! Piper!


	14. Waking Up From a Nap

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe, wake up!"

I force my eyes open and am surprised to see Chris sitting next to me, shaking me awake.

"Chris! Piper!"

"Settle down; you were having a nightmare!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we're all OK. Well, I can sense that Mom is as well as she can be. She must be awake and the others must be in with her."

"But you? Where's Wyatt? How's Janna?"

"We don't know; we haven't found her yet. They have her pretty well hid. But, well, I wanted to be sure that you guys knew we were OK."

I smile. That--orbing in every once in awhile, just to let his parents know they're OK--has been standard operating procedure ever since the boys started helping us with our Charmed duties. But it's great that they're doing so today.

I tease, "You're not here to make sure your Mom's still here?"

"Aunt Phoebe! Of course not! Mom said she'd stick around until we find Janna and come back, and we know she will."

I grin back. "I know; just teasing."

"But I gotta get back. Be sure to tell the others I was here."

"I will, sweetie. Thanks much, and be careful!"

"I always am. See ya, Aunt Phoebe," and he orbs out.

I walk back to Piper's room, again afraid of what changes may await me, and am glad when I see there are none. Her eyes are still sparkling, Leo's still repeating what everyone says, and most of all, she's still here. I growl thinking of that admin wanting to take this special gift of truly getting to have Piper with us for as long as possible.

Leo manages a grin, "Hey, sleepyhead!" then turns to Piper. "Your sister took a longer nap than you did," and again Piper's eyes smirk.

"How long was I out?" I want to know.

"A few hours," Paige tells me. "We figured you needed it after last night, and as you can see, Piper's fine."

"So are the boys," and I tell them about my conversation with Chris and they all smile, and when Leo repeats it for Piper, her eyes glow.

Then Leo tells me, "I told Piper what that admin told us and told her that if she felt she needed something, to wink twice. Oh, you should've seen the glare she gave me!"

I laughed. "She won't be winking, will you, Piper?" and when Leo repeats that for her, instead of winking, her eyes nod. That's my sister, the sister I'm going to miss so much!


	15. The Boys Return

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Just then a head pops into the doorway. "Can we come in?"

We look up and smile—it's Darryl and Dare, aka Darryl Jr. "Of course you can," I welcome. "Just keep it quiet!"

Darryl nods as they walk in. "Yeah, Sheila phoned me and told us."

Dare looks around. "Where's Wy? Where's Chris?"

"Out on a mission," Leo replies. "We hope they'll be back soon." Then he looks down at Piper. "Look who's here! More visitor?"

A questioning look comes into Piper's eyes, so Leo motions Darryl to come stand by Piper's head and Paige motions Dare to come stand by her, so he can stand opposite his dad. As always, Piper's eyes glow as she looks up and recognizes her visitors. Darryl smiles back as he reaches down to kiss her cheek. "Told you I'd be back and glad to see you're still here."

Piper's eyes smirk again, obviously saying, "I told you I'd still be here!"

"Hey, Piper! I'm glad you're still here, too," says Dare and she smiles back at him.

Oh, oh, one of Piper's doctors just came into the room. Darryl and Dare just got here! Don't tell me they're gonna shoo us out again already! Of course, after my long nap, it seems like we were just shooed out, even though we weren't.

The doctor smiles at us, which surprises all of us. "We've found something strange on Piper's last test. We'd like to try it again. If we get the same results, we might have some good news for you!"

Now we all stare at him in shock. Good news? How could we possibly get good news on a day like this? He nods, so we all leave and silently return to the family room, where we all start talking a million miles a minute, wondering what the heck this could mean.

The only one not saying anything is Leo. He looks absolutely dazed, unable to even think about what this could possibly mean.

Not Trish. She's smiling so big that it's amazing that her face doesn't split. "Auntie-Pi's gonna be OK, Mommy! Auntie-Pi's gonna be OK!"

That makes little Sam jump up and down with delight. "Auntie-Pi OK! Auntie-Pi OK!"

Sheila shakes her head. "I don't think it could mean that, Trish. Your Auntie-Pi's too far gone for that."

Paige grins at me. "Well, miracles have happened before. Why not now?" and I grin back, too afraid to even hope that maybe Piper will get to see her boys married, get to see her grandkids.

Sam keeps jumping. "Miracle for Auntie-Pi! Miracle for Auntie-Pi!"

And Leo whispers, "If only. Oh, God, if only!"


	16. Great News!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

I'm not sure how long we've continued to discuss this. "What's all the racket about? Mom's still here, isn't she?"

"Wyatt!" cries Dare as he runs and hugs his friend. "The doctor says he might have some good news for us!" and Wyatt's face lights up.

Leo looks around and asks what we're all wondering. "Where's Chris? Is Janna OK?"

Wyatt nods. "Don't worry, Dad, they're both fine. We finally found her and got her out. We had to do some vanquishing and it was pretty messy, but we succeeded, then we got out of there quick before more demons showed up. Chris decided to take Janna home. She never broke, but she came close, so she's pretty shaken up. Dad, Chris is going to erase her memory. We hoped that would be OK."

Leo nods. "That's what I would do, too. No need for her to remember all of that," and Wyatt looks relieved. "But is he going to leave her with anything for protection in case the demons try again?"

"Yeah, that's what he's going to use as an excuse for being there. One of our handy-dandy all-purpose demon-vanquishing spells. With her powers, she should be able to cast it, no problem. He probably should've given it to her before, but he didn't want to scare her. This is different."

"Good job, both of you! Wait til we tell your mother! She'll be so proud!"

"Thanks, Dad!" and it's Chris who replied. "So Mom's OK?"

"She just might be," and this time it's the doctor who's replied.

"WHAT?" we all scream.

The doctor nods. "C'mon back in the room, so I can tell Piper, too."

As we walk back, Leo tells the doctor, "If you want to tell Piper, stand next to her head. That's how she can hear best," and he nods.

Once we're all in the room, Leo next to Piper's head, the doctor on the other side, her sons holding her hands, the rest of us surrounding her, Leo starts it by telling Piper, "The doctor says he has good news for us," and I swear that Piper isn't even surprised!

"We truly thought that Piper would pass tonight," the doctor starts. "That's why we had the admin give you the information," and Leo nods, looking at both me & Paige, warning us not to say a word. "But looking at the latest tests, we no longer think so. The cancer has definitely stopped spreading."

"So she's going to be OK?" I have to ask what we're all thinking.

"We can't say that for sure. She might pass tomorrow, she might pass next week. And if things continue the way it is, she might not pass until next month or even next year. The only one keeping the cancer from spreading is Piper. Your wife has a very strong will, Leo."

Now Leo manages a small smile. "Oh, yes, she does," and Piper's eyes smirk.

"Will you be able to cut down the morphine?" I have to ask, thinking how wonderful it would be if Piper got her smile back, could hear better, could speak and laugh again.

"That's up to Piper. Right now, she'd be in too much pain for us to stop using it, but if she keeps improving, maybe we can put her back on the chemo and maybe be able to put her back into remission. It's all up to Piper."

Remission. What a fantastically wonderful word! As has happened so often today, I find tears coming to my eyes. But for the first time all day, they're tears of joy. Today's not going to be Piper's last day after all!

--to be continued


	17. Making Plans

_(Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this—we had the Net taken away from us at work, and I can't upload it properly from home no matter which program I use. But I've got it back for a short while, so I'm hoping to finish this before it's taken away again.)_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Now keep in mind," the doctor warns us, "that until we can take Piper off the chemo, she'll still be counted as a vulnerable adult."

I nod. "So she'll need someone to stay with her at night until she comes off of it." He nods. "I'll do it tonight," I add.

Leo turns to look at me. "Are you sure, Phoebe?"

"Well, it makes sense," I point out. "Just like last night. If something starts happening, you and the boys can get here quickly and so can Paige and David and the girls. I can't." Of course, by quickly I mean orb. But after decades of protecting our secret, the presence of the doctor makes me automatically use "family code".

"But you were up all night, Aunt Phoebs!"

I smile at the concern in Chris' voice--he reminds me so much of his dad despite the fact that he looks so much like his mom! "Ha! I'll bet your mom and I got more sleep last night than the rest of you guys combined! I can take another nap tonight and you guys can wake me up before you leave. Besides, I really enjoyed it."

"It won't be the same as last night," Paige warns. "You won't be able to talk with her."

I smile at Piper's bright eyes going back and forth between me and the others as Leo continues to repeat our conversations for her, thinking of the way she's been talking with us through her eyes all day. "Wanna bet?" and the others smile, too, as do Piper's eyes.

"Well, if you're sure," Leo starts.

I nod. "I am," already looking forward to it.

"Speaking of naps," Paige starts. "As long as Piper's going to be OK, I think I should bring Sam home, so she can take one."

"No!" protests little Sam, even as she tries to hide her yawn.

Piper's eyes go to Sheila, then to Sam, then to Trish, then back to Sheila. Sheila gives her a questioning look back and Piper's eyes nod.

"Piper's right," Sheila tells us. "Maybe it's better if I bring the girls to our place instead."

"But..." Paige and David both protest.

Sheila raises a hand to stop them. "I don't know if this is what Piper's thinking, but I'm sure there's a lot of logistics that you guys are going to have to figure out with this new development--like figuring out a schedule over who's going to be with Piper when, so you guys can have a little bit of your own lives back while she gets hers back," and Piper's eyes nod, smiling at Sheila.

"Maybe Sam needs to go to Auntie-She's," Trish protests. "But not me! I'm not sleepy and I wanna stay with Auntie-Pi!"


	18. The Girls Say Good Night

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"You have to be sure Sam behaves," Paige tells Trish, as she gives her older daughter a look.

Trish sighs. "All right," and Wyatt smirks, probably thinking about all the times he had to be sure Chris "behaved"—"family code" for not using magic. And when Leo repeats this for Piper, her eyes look back to her sons and smirk at them, making her sons roll their eyes back at her!

"But I'm not that sleepy, Mommy!" Sam protests. "I wanna stay with Auntie-Pi!"

"And if Sam's not gonna go, I'm sure not gonna go!" insists Trish, crossing her arms in protest.

David gives both of his daughters a stern look. "Patricia! Samantha!"

I can't help but smile as I watch both girls immediately give in, thinking about how Piper once told me how she and Prue would do the same thing when Dad called them Prudence Victoria and Piper Melinda!

"Say bye to Auntie-Pi," Paige tells her daughter, her tone identical to her husband's.

"Bye, Auntie-Pi!" cries Sam.

"Bye, Auntie-Pi!" Trish echoes. "Love ya! So glad you're gonna be OK!"

"Love ya!" Sam echoes and the look in Piper's eyes says that she loves them too and that she's mentally giving them a hug. Both girls blow kisses at her.

Sheila walks up so she's right next to Piper's head and gives her a look, one very similar to the one Piper gave her. "Bye, Piper! Love ya!" and Piper's eyes give her a similar look and also say that she loves her, too. Sheila leans over and kisses Piper on the cheek, then stands up, takes a deep breath and says to Piper, "See ya," before adding, "C'mon, girls, let's go."

David gives his girls a hug and a kiss good-night, they wave at us and we wave back, and then Paige toes out with them, probably to give Sheila some instructions, and, I'm sure, give her daughters a few, too.

Darryl stands up, too. "Well, as long as you're gonna be OK, Piper, I should get back to the station."

"But, Dad!" Dare protests.

"You can stay," Leo tells him. "We can bring you home," and Dare glows, since he knows our "family code" and knows that this means he'll get to have an orb-ride, something he thinks is ultra-cool!

Much like his wife, Darryl tells Piper that he'll see her soon, adding, "Can't wait to see you back at the Manor!" and her eyes glow. Then he leans over to kiss her cheek, then shakes the hands of Leo, Wyatt, Chris & David before hugging me, telling us all how happy he is for us, and then he leaves.

The doctor's been smiling, watching all of this. "Well, I'm going to go see about getting Piper some supper," he says.

Leo thanks him sincerely and we all echo the sentiments.

He smiles. "I wish I could give all the families on this floor the same news!"

Paige nods as she walks back in. "So do we!" and he smiles again before leaving.


	19. In the Elevator

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Suddenly something the doctor said hits me. "Supper? Is it really close to suppertime already?"

Paige grins. "Yes, sleepyhead, it's almost 6." All three boys smirk at me and when Leo repeats this for Piper, her eyes smirk at me, too.

That reminds me of something else. "That cafeteria closes at 7! If we want to get some dinner, we better go down now."

Paige nods. "Good idea. David? Leo? Wyatt? Chris? Dare?"

David nods and so do Wyatt and Dare. Chris shakes his head. "After that vanquish? I'm not really that hungry and looking at food doesn't really sound good right now."

Wyatt laughs and can't help teasing his brother any more than Prue or Piper could help teasing me when we were young. "Just like Mom. Can see just about anything and it doesn't bother your appetite, but see a little bit of demon guts..."

"That was more than just a little!" Chris protests. "And I can't help it if I don't have an iron stomach like you!"

"That's OK, sweetie," Paige says as she hugs Chris. "I feel the same way. Do you want me to get you anything for later?"

He brightens. "Sure, Aunt Paige! Whatever looks good."

"Leo?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'm not really that hungry either, and it's not due to seeing demon guts! I just want to stay with Piper."

"C'mon, Leo," I cajole, remembering Piper's words about taking care of her sweetie. "You're going to need your strength for the new few days!"

"Aunt Phoebs' right, Dad," Wyatt tells him. "C'mon! Chris can stay with Mom. You heard what the doctor said--he's gone to get her supper, so she can eat, too. C'mon, it will do you good."

Leo looks at Piper longingly.

Chris gives him a look--the same look David gave his daughters! "Go on, Dad!"

Leo finally gives in and leads us out, all of us taking time to wave at Piper.

On our way to the elevator, I start thinking about all the things I want to get. I remember how good their honey mustard chicken salad looked when we went down for lunch--I'll have that and milk for supper--no caffeine much as I'd love some, since I don't want it to prevent me from taking my nap later on tonight, so I can stay up with Piper--I want to make sure they don't take her for no MRI! But I also want to get some chip and nuts, so I'll have something to snack on during the night. And, yes, they had muffins. I'll want to get one of those and maybe a can of diet cola for tomorrow morning--don't want to get that hungry again. Maybe I should pick some up for the others...

I'm smiling as we walk into the elevator. As soon as the door closes and I know it's finally just us, I turn to Leo. "Do you think the Elders changed their minds? Do you think they decided to heal Piper after all, even if this is a mortal disease?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I hope so, oh, God, I hope so, but right now I just don't know what to think."

Paige's face lights up--she must not have thought of that. "If the Elders healed her, then she'll really be OK!" and the others in the elevator cheer as Paige hugs me tightly in joy.

Oh, no! She's stiffen, her face growing pale! "Piper!" she breathes at the same time Leo, Wyatt and David do--the four whitelighter/half-whitelighters in here.


	20. Back in Piper's Room

_Thank you so very much all of you who are reading this! Your love and support of me and this story is what gives me the strength to share it with all of you!_

Fair warning--be sure you have some tissue with you for this one!

Also, since it's close to Mother's Day--to all of you who have also lost your mother, my most heartfelt sincerest condolences. To those who haven't, give her an extra hug for me!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"What's going--" I start to ask, but before I can finish my statement, I feel myself sparkle as Paige orbs us and I find myself saying, "on?" as we all orb back into Piper's room. The first thing I notice is the squeal of the flatline sound of the heart monitor and the second is seeing the life gone from my big sister's eyes. "No! NO! NOOOO!" I scream. "She can't be gone! She can't! Not while we were going down to eat! Not while we were so happy! Not while we were laughing, celebrating!"

Chris grabs me, hugging me tightly, his face aglow with an unearthly light. "It's OK, Aunt Phoebs! It's OK. It's what she wanted!"

I push back so I can look at his face, staring at him in shock. "WHAT?" I screech.

He nods, his face still aglow, not a tear in his eyes, even as tears begin to fill mine. "After you guys left, I was just talking with her, telling her about how we rescued Janna, and suddenly her eyes started going to the spots where each of you guys were standing and they she'd look at me questioningly, so I told her that it was OK, that you guys had gone down to eat and that the doctor would soon be back with her own dinner. Then she looked to where Dad had been standing and then back at me questioningly, so I told her that, yes, Dad had gone, too. And, oh, Aunt Phoebs! She gave me this look so full of love, so full of peace, so full of joy, and gave a sigh, an actual audible sigh, and she was gone. It was beautiful, Aunt Phoebs! One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"But I wanted to see it!"

He smiles gently, his smile reminding me a lot of both of his parents. "But she didn't want _you_ to see it; didn't want _Dad _to see it, I'm sure of it. She wanted you guys to be happy, laughing, smiling when she went--I think that's why she put on that last burst of strength, so we'd think she was going to get better."

Before he can continue, we hear a loud, sharp keen of agony. Leo, who had been just staring at the bed, has finally come just enough out of his shock and is mourning the loss of his wife, his love, his soulmate, his best friend, one he certainly would've tried to save had he known she was going. Letting me go and with a moan of "Dad!", Chris turns and hugs his father tightly, while Leo just puts his head on his son's shoulder and cries. Chris rocks back and forth, almost as if he's the parent and Leo the child.

Somehow Leo's cry gets all of us going, all but Chris who is still in awe over watching his mother leave. David is holding Paige, who is crying on his shoulder, while Dare is holding Wyatt, who is sobbing on his friend's shoulder.

Looking at them, knowing that it's time to start being the matriarch of my family, I walk to the head of the bed on legs that feel like lead, feeling like I'm walking through syrupy water, tears streaming down my face. Looking down at the waxy-white face of the sister I love so much and am going to miss so much, into the dark eyes that were so full of life such a very short time ago, I start telling her how very much I love her, how very much I'm going to miss her, what a very big part she played in my life, asking how the heck am I going to manage without her, but that I'll keep my promise to take care of her sweetie and also her boys.

Taking a deep breath, I reach down and slowly, softly close her eyes, then I sink to the bed next to her, burying my head into her pillow and cry and cry and cry.

Suddenly I feel soft arms around me. Looking up, thinking it's Paige, I'm surprised to see "Prue! Oh, God! Prue!"


	21. A Special Visitor

_Thank you to all of you who replied to the last chapter! Your comments mean more to me than I can say! I'm glad you realized that instead of killing Piper, I simply let her die, just like what happened to my Mom. Your love and support has given me the strength to tell you all the tale of my Mom's last day, written Charmed-style. Chris' comments to Phoebe in the previous chapter is just what my brother John (the only one of our immediate family with Mom when she died—the rest of us were downstairs eating) is exactly what he told me (except for the bit about Janna, of course) and is the main thing I wanted to share with all of you, the thing that has helped comfort me after Mom's death more than anything else. Although you have no idea how much I wish something like the following chapter could've happened to us!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

My oldest sister, corporeal for the moment, lifts me to my feet and hugs me tight. I put my head on her shoulder and finally let go, no longer having to be strong or be brave because my big sister is here. Prue holds me tightly and rocks me, much as Chris is still rocking Leo.

I finally look up, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Piper?"

Prue nods. "Mom and Grams have her. She's already made the transition."

"Already?" I sob.

"Yeah, it was a lot easier for her than it was for me, because she's gone through it before, and because she wanted to go. She left knowing her loved ones are in good hands now."

"No, they're not!" I protest. "How can they be in good hands when they're in my hands? They need her hands or your hands! Please tell me you get to stay!"

She smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"No! Please say you get to stay! I need you so much! If I can't have Piper, I really need you!"

She smiles sadly. "You know better. They just let me come down for a short while, so I could let you know that she's OK and that even if you don't think you can do this, she knows you all can--that's why she was able to leave--and that we'll all be watching you, helping you, even if you can't see us."

"Please! Just stay for the funeral!" I plead. "I need you so much for that!"

"No, Phoebs, sorry. Of course I'll be there, all of us will be there, just like we've always been there for all of you, but you guys can handle this, we know you can and you know you can."

"I need you," I told her.

"She needs me, too," Prue points out, her smile still sad.

"Who? " I ask, then it hits me. "Oh, of course. Oh, Prue!" and again I put my head down on her shoulder and cry. "I'll be all alone," I mumble between sobs.

Now she rolls her eyes at me. "Hardly."

"PRUE!" Paige has recognized the sister she never met. She and David run over and join a family hug. At the sound of her voice, Leo looks up from Chris' shoulder and soon he and his sons join the family hug, too, while Dare just stands and watches. We hug and we cry and we cry and we hug.

Softly Prue tells them, "She just wants you to know that she's OK, that she loves you and she's so excited about always getting to be close to each of you, the way I have, the way Mom has, the way Grams has. She knows you guys will be OK, coz she knows that you guys will do it together. She loves you guys so much--her love for you and yours for her just makes her glow! Just like I love you guys so much!" and suddenly she begins to glow as the lights begin to take her away.

"No, Prue!" I cry. "Please, no!" but the lights take her away, so I hug my family as tight as I can and we cry and we hug and we hug and we cry some more, so happy that Piper's OK, but already missing her so very much.

_This is as much as I have written right now. I know what I want to say; I simply have to be able to write it. Hopefully I can do that soon._


	22. On the Phone

_OOPS! My apologies to those who came here earlier and read the wrong chapter! I was updating both this and my new story, "A Charmed Finale Rewrite: Morality STILL Bites" and postedChapter Two of "Morality STILL Bites"to the wrong story! Thanks to Mediatorsk for letting me know! THIS is the right one! But if that "teaser" gets you to readmynew story, too, I won't complain!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Even as we hug and cry, we hear Dare say, "Guys, I should call my folks and let them know."

Paige lifts her head from David's shoulder, reaches to squeeze me and sobs, "I think your mom already knows."

We all look at her in confusion.

She nods. "That's why she took the girls home, David, and why she wouldn't let us go. The looks she kept exchanging with, with Piper? That's what Piper wanted--for the girls not to be here when she made the crossing!" and sobbing, she puts her head back on David's shoulder and weeps. I reach over and hug her just as tightly as I can, thinking about my big sister getting ready to cross over, and thinking of those two little girls who she's been taking care of for the last few years, her wanting their last memories of her to be happy ones, not ones like this.

Dare nods. "Yeah, that sounds like Mom." Now the tears start rolling down his cheek. "She's been around those ready to go before. She knew, all right. But she made it sound like Piper was going to be OK, even though she was really saying her own good-byes, because she knew that's what Piper wanted," and I run over to Dare and hug him tight, and soon he's in the middle of our family hug, before taking out his phone.

Paige looks at him. "Dare, please call your dad. I want to call your mom. I want to tell her. And I want to thank her," and he nods, smiling sadly.

I look at the others. "I should call Elise."

Suddenly each of us think of someone who we should call and we all pull out our phones. It feels weird doing this while Piper is just lying there, but if also feels right--like being able to leave this room for just a minute, reach out to others, so that like when I was leaning on Prue, we can each lean on someone else before we have to leave Piper here and go home, knowing that the only way we can bring her home now is in our hearts. I keep remembering what Piper told us, and I'm determined to keep Piper--and Prue and Mom and Dad and Grams, but especially Piper--glowing with our love!

I can hear the others crying as they speak to the person they're reaching out to, but I'm not. Calling Elise was a good idea. She's my boss, but except for my sisters, she's also my best friend, and she knows exactly what I need--she talks about my column. She tells me that it's up to me--if I don't feel I can do one for tomorrow, I don't have to, but if it helps me, I can, and she's right. I can and I will and I know exactly how to do it and help make Piper glow more. I tell Elise my idea and she absolutely loves it. I don't believe it--I'm actually smiling as I turn off the phone.

"What happened?" The doctor has just come into the room, holding Piper's dinner tray.

We all turn to look and we all start crying again. Leo manages a small laugh. "Looks like she fooled you, too!"


	23. Leaving Piper

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

He nods, then sets down the tray before going around and hugging each of us women and shaking the hands of each of the guys, offering his sympathies, while we thank him for doing all that he could. Then he gives us a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave soon. Again, my most deepest Sympathies. She was a very special person," and he after we thank him, he leaves.

We all run, trying to touch Piper just one more time--hold her hand, touch her face, stroke her hair, kiss her cheek. Then Paige looks at me, at David, at Dare, before glancing at Leo, Wyatt and Chris. She's right. It's one of the hardest things I've ever done, but after touching my big sister's cheek one final time, I leave with Paige, David and Dare, leaving Piper with her family to say a final good-bye.

After stepping out of the room I realize that I've been holding my breath since I last looked at Piper. Releasing it slowly, I sink into a nearby chair and lean my head against the wall behind me. A moment later someone's hand squeezes mine and I open my eyes to see Paige sitting next to me with a defeated look on her face as David and Dare walk down the hall. 

"I feel beat," she whispers before looking over at me. "All of those emotions…First Piper was leaving us, then she was staying, and now…"

"She's gone."

"Yeah."

We sit there for a moment, taking it in, and then Paige squeezes my hand again before turning the chair so that it faces me. "Phoebe…" 

"It's okay, Paige, you don't have to say it. It's Prue, isn't it?"

She nods and I smile as tears still fall down my cheeks.

"I just wanted to let you know that…I will be here for you, ya know? I mean…The next few months are going to be hard, but you're not alone. You still have one sister left– You still have me."

"Oh, Paige." I look at Paige for a moment and see the tears in her eyes as she looks me over.

She manages a smile and continues, "I grew up without sisters, learned how to depend on myself, but when I finally got some, I told myself that I would never let them go, and I've learned to depend on them. I mean, I know I have David and the girls, but I'm going to need you too, Phoebe."

Touched by Paige's words more than I can possibly say, I'm absolutely speechless, so I simply lean forward and give her a hug. I'm going to need you too. I mean I don't know how to be the matriarch! I've always been the baby! I mean, I know you're younger, but you never seemed like the youngest."

She smiles. "That's because growing up as an only child I was both the oldest and the youngest. And that's the point. You don't have to be the matriarch, not really. Piper will always fill that role--we'll always try to do exactly what she'd want us to do, so as Prue said, we can keep her glowing. Besides, I'm a mom and David's a dad and so is Leo--we're used to taking care of people. You don't have to take care of us. All you have to be is my sister, David and Leo's sister-in-law and the boys' Aunt Phoebs and the girls' favorite Auntie-Phoe!"


	24. In the Hallway

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Again,Paige leaves me absolutely speechless as I hug her even tighter, then as we both cry and hug and finally we both laugh, because her mascara is dripping and I'm blowing my nose, and we're making a racket that Piper would never want us to make. Feeling stronger, I stand up with Paige and we walk slowly down the hall towards David and Dare. "I miss her already," I whisper as we get closer.

"Me, too" Paige replies with a sad smile and a nod to her husband.

David reaches out to hug both of us as he says, "We should really get back to our girls."

Paige nods. "Yeah, Sheila told them, God bless her, but they need their mommy and daddy! Dare? We can give you a ride home."

He nods eagerly, knowing they're going to orb to there.

David turns to me. "Phoebe? Do you want to stay at our place tonight? You can."

I shake my head. "No, thanks so much, but I don't think so. I have my car here and I've gotta get home and write my column, a special one, besides emailing everyone and letting them know. But the funeral! The wake! What do I tell them?"

David smiles sadly. "Just tell them that arrangements are pending and you'll let them know when we know. And remember, both of you, even though Piper's your sister, she's Leo's wife and the boys' mom. They can take care of the arrangements. We'll be there to support them however we can, but it should be done according to their wishes, especially because I know that Leo discussed that with Piper a few weeks ago, so it will be done according to her wishes, too."

Paige manages a smile. "See why I love him so much?" and I have to agree. "But are you sure you'll be OK, driving home by yourself? I couldn't stand losing you, too."

"I made it here OK; I can make it home."

"Aunt Phoebs?" Looking up, I see that Leo and the boys are now standing near us, arm-in-arm, tears in their eyes and on their cheeks, although Chris' face still has that unearthly glow. He's the one speaking. "I can drive you home, then get home myself. I know I can do it."

I reach out to hug him. "I'd really appreciate that, sweetie," and Leo gives him a proud, sad smile.

Wyatt nods. "You take care of Aunt Phoebs, and I'll take care of Dad," and now it's his turn to get Leo's proud, sad smile.

Knowing it's time to truly say good-bye, we all hug each other and snuffle on each other and then slowly, sadly, with one long last look into Piper's room, we go our separate ways--the others to the family room, where once it's empty, David and Paige will orb Dare home and pick up their girls before orbing home, while Leo and Wyatt will orb back to the Manor. Chris and I head for the elevator, my car and home.


	25. Going Home

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

On the way home, neither of us say a word. We don't have to. He's still in awe over watching his mother leave, probably still feeling her spirit close by, while I feel a lot of comfort just having him near me. I know a lot of his serenity comes from his being half-Elder and again I find myself thanking that other version of him for coming back and doing that.

As he drives, I work out my column in my head and we get my building, I'm almost eager to get to it, but I know I'll have to take care of all those emails first. Those I'm not looking forward to doing, but no matter what Paige said, as the oldest, I know I must.

Once inside my apartment, I give Chris a big hug and a thanks.

"Now if you need any of us, just give a holler, OK?" he asks.

I nod. "Just take care of your dad for us--I'll be OK."

"All right, but if you're not…"

I give him a sad smile. "Don't keep reminding me of your mom or I'll start crying again. Just go home, OK?"

He gives me his sad smile and then orbs home, while I head for my den where my desktop awaits me. I stare at it for a long time before taking a deep breath and turning it on. Once online, I go to my email and once more set up a message for everyone in my address book:

_I'm very sorry to inform all of you that our beautiful Piper joined our parents and our sister Prue in Heaven at 6:05 tonight. It was a beautiful, peaceful crossing done on her terms, and I know all of your prayers and best wishes is what helped make it so. _

So from Piper's entire family, we wish to thank you for all of your love and support. Please keep all of us in your mind and your hearts, they way we're keeping Piper in ours as we go about making final arrangements for Piper. As soon as we know anything concrete, I'll be sure to let you know.

Love,  
Phoebe

After I hit the Send button, I go about the sad task of reading all of the emails. They all hurt and yet all help support me so very much. I print each and every one, determined to make a booklet out of them, so I can share them with the rest of my family, knowing how much each of the messages will mean to each of them.

When I finish, I'm surprised to realize that I'm actually hungry and I realize that I never did get supper. Going into the kitchen and opening the frig and the freezer, tears come to my eyes as I take out an aluminum foil-covered plate. While she was home last week, for the last time, Piper did something that she's done a lot since I moved out--made up some of my favorites of her recipes. As I take off the foil and stick the plate in the microwave, it just seems right to have one of those for supper now, and I think of her and miss her with every fantastically wonderful bite.

After the last bite, I return to the computer to work on my column. Already knowing what I want to write, I begin:

_(Note from JustEs: What Phoebe wrote to all of her contacts, I could say the same to all of you! Thank you so VERY much for all of your prayers, concerns and love! Like Phoebe, it means SO much to me! The last chapter of My Sister's Dying will be posted tomorrow.)_


	26. A Special Ask Phoebe

_A/N: Thank you so very much again to all of you who have stuck with me through the process of writing and posting this fanfic. Your interest, love and support has meant more to me than I can possibly say! I have a feeling that my Mom is happy with the way I wrote this and the way I've shared it with all of you. I also like to think that if they were real and one of them **did **have to die, that this is the way Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe, Paige, David, Trish, Sam, Darryl, Sheilaor Dare would want it to be! If you liked this one and haven't already, I hope you decide to give some of my other fics a try! Thanks again for sticking with this one!_

_Have you been wondering what Phoebe's column was about? Wonder no more! Here ya go._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

_Special note from Phoebe: Last night, I lost my beloved sister Piper to ovarian cancer. The previous night, I spent the time reading her your letters while she told me what her advice would've been. So today in her honor, I'm going to let my big sister take my place. This if for you, Piper! I'll always miss you; always love you!_

And looking through my various virtual photo albums, I find my favorite picture of Piper and add it to the piece, knowing that Elise will use it in place of my own and will also substitute "Ask Piper" for "Ask Phoebe".

I take the letters out of my briefcase, type each of them out, then add Piper's advice, wondering what Paige will think when she sees the column. I wasn't certain if I'd remember all of Piper's advice, since I only decided to do this while talking with Elise, but I can hear my sister's voice in my head, so all I have to do is take dictation. And when I finish and send it on its way to Elise, Piper's voice tells me how much she appreciates this, how much she loves me, and then it's gone, and once more I find myself crying, just missing her so very, very much.

When I finally sniffle back my tears, I know I somehow have to get away, like I did when I called Elise, but even though I know they wouldn't mind, I don't really want to bother Paige or Leo or the boys. I also don't really want to bother any of my other friends. I know they'll just want to hear all about it and I really don't want to cry any more tonight.

Then an idea hits me. Getting up, I walk over to my closet and start rooting through it. I look and I look and I look until I finally find what I was looking for: the present Piper gave me the first Christmas after Dad died, when we became adult orphans, something she also gave to Paige. Sitting in my favorite chair, the afghan Piper crocheted for me wrapped around my legs, I open the book cover to see my sister's handwriting:

_Dear Phoebe, _

You know how much I have always wanted a normal life, yet once I finally read a book that doesn't involve cooking instructions, what is it about? Magic, that's what. It's like I can't get away from it. But as I have followed the story, I gained a greater appreciation for all we have been given, something the hero of this story never had, and that's my family. So, as we miss Dad this holiday season, I thought this might help you to also remember the wonderful gifts our family has given us. I know one of my best gifts was when Mom and Dad gave me a younger sister!

Blessed be,  
Love ya, Phoebs!  
Piper

I snuffle a bit from that, then I turn to the first chapter and begin to read:

**_THE BOY WHO LIVED_**

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…_

**THE END**


End file.
